


Protegido 2

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Jace Wayland Being an Asshole, Kinda, M/M, Poor Clary, So much angst, good luck with the ending of this one, honestly, i dont know how to geel about Lydia to be honest, i proimise, jace redeems himself, just wait, more angst than last time, you thought last time was bad?, you're going to hate him by the end of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: The second part to Protegido. Kinda makes sense on it's own but probably easier to just go back and read the first one.there is some Spanish and Indonesian words but nothing that needs translating because they're explained ;) (Hope that makes sense)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I used the same spelling for both Raphael's in this story. I will make sure you can tell the difference between them.

Magnus was awoken by a shuffling beside him. He sat up a little and looked next to him. Alec was tossing and turning violently whilst sleeping. Now Magnus was more awake, he could faintly hear Alec muttering in his sleep. His body was covered in a layer of sweat. Whatever he was dreaming about, it wasn’t nice.

“No, don’t take them…”

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, gently shaking his shoulders. He knew it would be dangerous to wake him up, but he couldn’t sit there and watch him toss and turn.

“No, please stop!” Alec screamed, arms flying about as if he was punching someone. Magnus only just managed to lean back enough to dodge one.

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled. Alec shot up and looked around frantically.

“Where are the boys? Are they ok? Is she here? Are you alright?” Alec rambled, hands searching Magnus’ body for… Magnus didn’t know what.

“Hey, it’s alright. Come here.” Magnus said, taking Alec in his arms. He kissed the top of his head and rocked them slowly. “You want to talk about it?”

“She… she came the house. she t-took them-m and wouldn’t g-give them back.” Alec strained between sobs. Magnus was about to reply when he heard a faint ‘Daddy?’ at his door. They both turned to see a sleepy Max clutching his blanket stood next to a wide awake but tired looking Rafael, rubbing his eyes.

“Is daddy alright?” Rafael asked, pointing to Alec but asking Magnus. For a 5-year-old, Raphael was quite mature. _He was able to make his own breakfast and even hold a gun properly. If Magnus told the other parents at the school gate, they would look horrified. But it was almost considered an achievement in their family. Ok, thinking that out loud made it sound bad._

“Daddy was having a nightmare. I think he needs cuddles.” Magnus said, making grabby hands at Max. Max was very temperamental when he was woken from sleep, or tired in general. He would need people to be extra sensitive around him. He needed to be treated like a baby. Grabby hands, cuddly blanket and cuddles with Daddy or Papa. Max walked over to Magnus with no energy and stood at the end of the bed, waiting for Magnus to lift him to the bed. “Really? One of those moods?” Magnus asked, chuckling. He lifted his baby boy up and snuggled him in between him and his husband. Magnus didn’t even realise that Alec had Raphael in his arms already.

“Daddy, why sad?” Max asked in a sleepy voice, wiping some of Alec’s tears off his face. He cuddled into the side of Alec and started smelling his blanket.

“Daddy had a bad dream. Don’t worry, I’m alright.” Alec whispered to Max, before looking over at Magnus. Magnus looked him in the eye and blew him a kiss and mouthed ‘I love you’. “I love you too baby.”

 

About half an hour had passed before both boys were sleeping soundly. Alec and Magnus had been smushed together by the boys because ‘it’s cute when they’re in love’. Magnus had an arm around Alec, with Raphael’s head in his lap. Max was cuddled against the other side of Alec, with his feet on top of Raphael’s. It was an awkward position and Alec and Magnus knew they weren’t getting any sleep tonight, but they didn’t care. They wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Um… first date.” Magnus said, head resting on Alec’s.

“Ok. First time we slept together.” Alec replied, smirking.

“Oh, you want to play dirty?” Magnus asked.

Taking into considering of their past, they had pretty bad dreams since the beginning of their relationship. They swore to themselves that they wouldn’t sleep as long as the other was awake from a nightmare. They came up with a game a few weeks into their relationship where they name happy memories with each other to try and soothe away the bad thoughts. It distracted them both and worked like a charm. It also meant if you fell asleep again, you’d sleep with happy thoughts in your mind.

“Ok, you want to play dirty. Our Paris wedding night.” Magnus said, smirking. Alec lifted his head and looked at Magnus.

“I don’t remember that night.” Alec said, confused.

“I have some flashbacks. And oh, baby are they good memories.” Magnus said, teasing.

“Ok, you want to play like that, let’s play like that.” Alec said, staring Magnus in the eyes. “Last time we slept together.” He whispered before resting his head against Magnus’ again and closing his eyes, like he had won the game.

“Fine, you win.” Magnus said, stroking his hand through Raphael’s hair. “They should really sleep in their own beds. Raphael has school tomorrow.” Magnus said in his concerned dad voice.

Alec just chuckled in reply and turned his head to kiss his cheek, but apparently Magnus did the same thing and they ended up getting each other’s lips. Neither of them pulled back and Magnus’ hand let go of Raphael’s hair and wove its way into Alec’s. When they did pull back, they looked down to see Raphael was staring up at them.

“You guys are so cute.” He said, looking up at his dads with a lovesick smile. Both the boys had been raised in a loving house. Alec and Magnus would kiss, hold hands and even cuddle in front of the boys. They wanted them to know that it’s 1000% ok to love another man and their dads would never judge them. They also did it in front of Rose and Lily, to show them the same thing. Even though it lead to a very awkward conversation for Magnus and Lily to have whilst she was painting.

_“Tìo Maggy?” She asked in a sweet, childlike voice._

_“Yes princess?” Magnus replied, stroking her hair slightly._

_“If a girl and another girl loved each other, is that ok?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the painting she was in the middle of._

_“Of course, sweet pea. You can love whoever you want.” Magnus said proudly._

_“But my teacher said that it isn’t normal.” She said, confused._

_Magnus took the brush out of her hand and put it on her art table. He sat on the floor and gestured for her to sit with him._

_“Me and paman Alec are both boys and we love each other. Is that bad?” He asked, a little worried that she would reply with yes._

_“No. You and Tìo Alec are in love. You’re cute and just like mummy and daddy.” She replied innocently._

_“Well then, it doesn’t matter if you love a boy, a girl or an alien. Me, Paman Alec, mummy and daddy will always love you. So, will Paman Jace and Bibi Clary. And Raphael, Max, Rose and Alex. We will all love you no matter what, alright?”_

Lily had told Izzy what they talked about, and she replied with the same thing. She called Magnus that night and thanked him for caring enough to explain. Apparently she thought this girl at school was cute and was curious. Of course, she was only 7, but that wasn’t the point. She needed to know she wouldn’t be judged.

“Don’t you think you should be getting to your own bed Raphael? You have school tomorrow.” Magnus said in his parenting tone.

“But I don’t want toooooo.” He moaned, laying back down and still as a plank.

“Raphael, vamos, hora de acostarse.”

“I don’t know that much Spanish Daddy. Papa, what did he say?” Raphael asked, smirking. He tried to look innocent, but he gave himself away by smiling.

“You know what he said Raphael. You know what bedtime means.” Magnus said, not falling for it.

Since they were little, Magnus and Alec would subtly use Spanish and Indonesian phrases, like ‘auntie’, ‘uncle’, ‘I love you’, ‘bedtime’, ‘dinner’s ready’, ‘behave’ and ‘what’s wrong?’. They were so proud when they caught on and figured out what they meant. Well, Raphael did. Max only knew bedtime, auntie and uncle. But that’s only because auntie and uncle would be in front of people’s names and he knew who they were. And most of the time, when they said bedtime, they would give him his blanket, so it was more like clues. It took him a while to remember the words in Spanish and Indonesian. He tried really hard and would smile really proudly at himself if he remembered them. They weren’t expecting the boys to be fluent, they were just happy they knew some phrases. Lily knew a lot of Spanish considering she was only 7 and was capable of having a simple conversation with Alec and Big Raphael when he would visit. Alec suspected that was Izzy’s doing. She would often curse in Spanish and Lily would smirk if she knew what it was. She managed to google some Indonesian phrases and surprised Magnus once when they were in the art studio. Magnus was setting some of her dried canvases in the room where they were going to hang them, and she called out _“Paman Magnus, bisakah kau melewati beberapa rasa sakit merah_ ” and his heart nearly stopped. It meant “Uncle Magnus, can you pass some red paint please.” And he was so proud of her, he literally cried and called Alec.

 

Raphael climbed off them both and stood on the floor. He gave Magnus a kiss before walking around the bed to Alec’s side and giving him a kiss. He gently kissed Max’s forehead too, careful not to wake him up. “Te amo. Aku cinta kamu.” He muttered before leaving the room.

Magnus and Alec exchanged a look and smiled at each other. “He’s learning.”

“He is. I think he knows more Spanish though.” Magnus replied.

“You can thank Izzy for that. She’s constantly swearing in Spanish.”

“I know.” Magnus chuckled. He looked down at Max who stirred. Alec sighed and went to climb out the bed, but Magnus stopped him. He got out of bed and walked around to Alec’s side and picked up Max. He gave Alec a kiss and carried Max out.

When he came back, Alec was still sat up. “Was the dream that bad?” Normally after playing the game and spending time with the boys close, they would be asleep within seconds.

“I had a dream that she took them. I won’t be sleeping for a while.” Alec said, chuckling bitterly.

Magnus climbed onto the bed and pulled Alec’s legs, causing him to slide down the bed and lay down. Alec chuckled as Magnus did it and then Magnus straddled his lap. Alec smirked at him and Magnus shook his head and laid down on top of Alec. He buried his head in his neck, with his legs directly on top of Alec’s, almost as if they were the same person. Magnus put his arms on top of Alec’s. Alec just chuckled confused. “Mags… babe… what the fuck are you doing?” Alec asked between laughs.

“I’m planking. Now, if you don’t mind…” He said into Alec’s neck, before stiffening his body. Alec wiggled his arms free and put them around Magnus’ body. He threw him gently to the side of him and cuddled him like that.

“That was an awful way to cuddle.” Alec said, still chuckling. He had no idea that Magnus did that just to hear his laugh. Alec’s laugh could light up a thousand cities in a power cut. It lit up his face brighter than the sun and was one of the many things that Magnus loved. Every time he heard that man laugh, he knew he definitely had no regrets in life.

 

They were awoken by Max next to their bed. He was lightly tapping Magnus’ cheeks. Magnus looked at him and saw him flinch. He was so engrossed in discovering his papa’s cheek that when his eyes opened, he was surprised. Magnus just chuckled and tried to move, when he realised that half of Alec’s body was on top of his.

“Max, what time is it?” Magnus asked. Max just shrugged and continued to tap Magnus’ cheek.

“Smooth.” Was all he said. Magnus just chuckled. He definitely got his weird side from Alec. He glanced at the clock and all signs of sleep were gone.

“Alexander, get up. Raphael is late for school.” Magnus said, gently shaking his husband.

“Stop it Mags. I already dropped him off.” Alec said, tightening his grip on Magnus.

“Then why are you asleep?” Magnus asked, amused. Ignoring the fact his son was still tapping his cheek. He wasn’t trying to get his attention, he was just fascinated by his cheeks, for some reason. When Max wanted attention, he would smack them with his hand and make an angry noise.

“I wanted cuddles.” Alec said, pouting. Max stopped tapping his cheek and made a weird noise. Magnus turned his attention back to Max who was making grabby hands at Magnus.

“Max wants cuddles too I think.” Magnus said, amused at how cuddly his boys were when they were tired.

“No Max. My Mags. Get your own.” Alec mumbled, still pouting. Max just made an annoyed huff and went around the other side of the bed. He got Raphael’s little stool and climbed onto the bed. Raphael wasn’t tall enough to reach the sink in Alec and Magnus’ bathroom yet, so he had a little stool to stand on. Max shuffled to Alec’s side and tapped his cheeks. “Yes Max?” Max just put his hand in between them and used the opening to slip in between. It wasn’t comfortable for any of them, but Max was happy he got his way.

Alec and Magnus sighed and moved apart, giving Max some space so he didn’t get claustrophobic. He looked at Alec and stuck his tongue out. Alec did it back and Max giggled.

“It’s like I have three children.” Magnus muttered, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

“Hey, I still have a gun.” Alec protested, gently slapping Magnus’ arm.

 

When they finally got out of bed, it was 1 in the afternoon and they had managed to waste half the day. Alec got out of bed and carried Max into the kitchen and cut up an apple for him. He put him in his high chair and gave him his apple slices before putting the kettle on for his and Magnus’ coffee.

When it was done, he poured it into two cups and called Magnus into the kitchen. He walked in and beamed at his boys. He loved his family with his whole heart.

“Maxie, can I have one?” Magnus asked, making his way over to Max. Max picked up his last 3 pieces and held them close to his chest. “Alec, he still isn’t sharing.”

“Magnus, be patient. He will learn to share before school. He’s only two.” Alec said, hiding his smirk behind his coffee cup.

“I know.” Magnus said, seeming distracted.

“What? What’s wrong?” Alec asked, but was cut off by his front door being opened abruptly. Magnus walked to the door to see who it was whilst Alec, by instinct, went to the high chair and picked Max out. He walked back to the counter and took a knife out, careful to keep it away from Max.

“Alexander, it’s ok.” Magnus said, walking back into the kitchen with a scared and shaking Raphael at his legs. Alec glanced behind them to see Izzy stood there with a frightening Lily clinging to her, whilst she ran her fingers through her hair. She also had Alex in her arms, who didn’t look like he knew what was going on. A very angry looking Clary stood behind her with Rose in her arms, crying.

“Alec, Magnus. Sorry to barge in like this. But we need to talk.” Izzy said sternly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clace shippers are going to hate me as much as everyone will hate Jace… sorry you guys

Izzy was sat in a chair, Alex playing with one of Max’s toys at her feet, whilst Lily sat in her lap, still pretty shaken by what had happened. Clary sat on the smaller of the two couches and was stroking her fingers through a settled Rose’s hair. Magnus and Alec were sat on the bigger couch. Alec had Max on his lap, playing with some kind of brick toy. Magnus was trying to calm Raphael down, but to no prevail. 

“Wait, go through it again.” Alec said, still not able to wrap his head around it all.

“That puta took them out of lessons and I don’t know what she said, but she’s scared the hell out of my daughter and I want to put a hit on her.” Izzy said, clearly angry by the way her voice was.

“And if she finds out whilst she is still in charge of our children? Anyway, we aren’t part of that life anymore.” Magnus said, feeling Raphael hold onto him harder.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t still have connections.” She retorted, clearly not keen on the idea of letting this go.

“And none of them will tell you what she said?” Alec asked, glancing between Rose and Lily.

“No and Raphael just keeps mumbling about ‘don’t go’. We can’t get anything out of them.” Clary said.

“Alec, I don’t even care. I’ll go to prison if I have to.” At the word prison, the three children flinched. Alec and Izzy exchanged a look. Alec put Max on the floor and looked at Raphael.

“Raphael, listen to me. I promise you, you won’t be in any trouble. What did she tell you?” Alec asked, trying one more time before guessing.

Raphael looked at Lily and Rose before looking back at his daddy. “You promise nothing will happen?” Raphael asked in such an innocent tone, Alec felt like snapping that bitches head off.

“Yes. Daddy promises.” Alec said, taking Raphael’s hand.

“Miss Belcourt said that you and Papa… and auntie Clary and auntie Isabelle… and uncle Jace and uncle Simon… were all bad people… and if we didn’t do what she said, you will go to… prison forever.” He said, his voice cracking at the word ‘forever’. It took him a while to get that sentence out from the sheer force of how upset it made him. It made Alec and Magnus’ blood begin to boil. God knows what it was doing to Izzy, since her hormones were haywire because she was pregnant.

“And what did she tell you to do?” Magnus asked in a concerned voice.

“She said that if we put these in your drinks,” Raphael began, getting a bottle of small white pills out his pocket. “Then you’ll be good again and won’t go to prison.”

Izzy and Clary’s eyes widened at the sight of the tube. It was the first they had heard of it. Alec took them and looked at them. He scoffed at what was written on the bottle and rolled his eyes.

“What is it?” Izzy asked, picking Alex up from the floor and sitting him on the leg Lily wasn’t on.

“Ramelteon.” He said looking up at them. They all had confused, blank faces on. Alec tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “The sleeping pill.” Alec said, putting them on the table.

“What are the side effects?” Clary asked Izzy who already had her phone out.

“Don’t drink alcohol after. Don’t use during pregnancy. Don’t use if you sleep walk. Don’t use if you’re allergic. The same generic shit.” Izzy said, dismissing it all.

Alec, Izzy and Clary all looked down at their phones, like it wasn’t a big deal. It almost freaked Magnus out how oblivious they are. “Oh my god are you guys serious?” Magnus asked, gaining everyone’s attention. “Kids, why don’t you all go to the play room and play nicely.” Magnus said, looking at Alex especially, since he was the most stubborn to move away from his mum. They all nodded and left.

“What? You’re acting like we’ve missed something?” Clary said.

“Alcohol.” He said gesturing between him and Alec. “Pregnancy.” He said, gesturing to Izzy. “Allergies. You and Simon are allergic to a shocking number of things.” Magnus said to Clary. “Sleepwalking. Didn’t Jace literally walk from his house to ours whilst sleep walking? ” Magnus asked Alec, already knowing the answer. _Honestly, these people would be dead without him._

“The other night he called Luke and gave him a warning about never divorcing your mum and treating her right. It wasn’t even Luke, he called Rose’s class teacher.” Clary said, looking embarrassed for him.

“Wait, Magnus, are you saying that she planned this?” Izzy asked, trying to join the dots in her mind.

“I think so. But it only makes you sleep. Why would she do that?” Magnus asked, brow furrowing whilst trying to figure out what she was playing at. Everyone was silent. They were trying so hard to figure out what was going on. Why would she give them sleeping pills? None of made any sense.

“Simon and Jace will be here soon. Is it alright if we stay here tonight?” Izzy asked, too scared and paranoid to go home. Safety in numbers.

“Yeah, of course. Biscuit, you guys can too.” Magnus offered.

“Damn right, you’re staying Iz. I’m not letting you go anywhere whilst you’re pregnant and that psycho is using our children to threaten us.” Alec said, burying his fingers through his hair.

They sat around and talked for a few minutes, until the front door opened. Simon ran through and took Izzy in his arms, holding her close. Jace went and sat next to Clary, not even remotely close to her. He was sat as far away as was possible.

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look but said nothing. The last thing everyone needed was more drama. “What’s the time?” Alec asked, looking down at his watch.

“3pm. Why?” Clary asked, looking at everyone besides Jace.

“Time for Max’s nap.” Alec said, standing up.

“And Alex’s actually.” Izzy said, sibling telepathy going crazy.

They walked into the children’s room to see them all sat nicely in front of the TV watching some film. Alec and Izzy exchanged a look and smiled. Alec never thought he would have this, ever. And the fact that his sister was the best sister ever and willing to give him not one, but two children, was just amazing and he could never thank her enough. 

“Max.” Alec said, making grabby hands at him. His face lit up and he jumped up, grabbing his blanket and running into Alec’s arms.

“Alex, come on. Time for a nap.” Izzy said, knowing it was going to be a difficult mission to get him to go to sleep. He was fine at night, but he didn’t like naps. Alex looked up at her and shook his head. “Why is he always so stubborn?” She muttered to Alec before calling Alex’s name again, only to have him ignore her.

“Alexander Lightwood-Lewis. You do as your mother says right now!” Alec said in a stern, hard tone of voice. It was so abnormal for Alec to be like that with the kids. All the children turned and looked at Alec in shock. Even Max flinched at the tone. Alex stood up and walked over to Izzy. They took the babies to Max’s room and put them in the bed together. They walked to the other side and sat down in the chairs, waiting for them to sleep.

“They’re getting a divorce.” Izzy leaned into Alec’s ear and whispered. Alec looked back at her confused, until he realised who she was talking about. He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. She only nodded in reply.

“Why?” Alec asked after a few minutes of trying to wrap his head around it.

“They said it’s no one’s fault. They just aren’t compatible anymore. Whatever that means. I couldn’t care less if me and Simon didn’t speak for weeks at a time, I wouldn’t divorce him for anything.” Izzy stated, matter of factly.

“How’s he taking it?” Alec asked, concern for his brother evident in his voice.

“His idea.” She replied in a bitter tone. Clearly she wasn’t very happy about that.

“How’s she doing?” Alec asked. A decade ago, he didn’t even know the girl. And now she was such a big part of his life and even gave him another niece. He had grown to love her, it had taken a while, but it happened. And now, she was hurting and so was his brother and he was helpless.

“She’s devastated. She suspects he was cheating.” Izzy said in a tone that was distant and cold. She clearly resented Jace for doing this to her. It didn’t surprise Alec. Izzy and Clary were good friends. Clary may have stumbled upon the family and their business by accident, but she had become an important part of their lives. When Alec first got Raphael, he was worried about every little thing and he didn’t want to ask Magnus because he was embarrassed. He confessed to Clary and she told him that not everyone knows how to do it within seconds of holding their baby. She taught him how to do it all; changings, baths and the bed monitor. He owed her a lot.

“Why does she think that?”

“She came to him in bed naked with a naked girl.”

“That doesn’t mean-”

“Mid orgasm.”

Alec was about to reply when he heard a thump from the living room. He and Izzy exchanged a look and ran out of the room. The boys were asleep anyway, so they didn’t need to stay in there anymore.

They ran into the living room to find Jace laying flat on the table, with Simon’s hand on his neck. Magnus was hugging a crying Clary just behind them.

“What the fuck are you doing acting like savages in my living room when my sons are in the next room?” Alec shouted.

“Simon, baby come here.” Izzy said, holding her arms out. She could tell that Alec was getting mad and she knew he was still struggling with his anger issues. He refused to take them out on any of the children, so the group got most of the brunt of it. Simon broke his gaze from Jace and looked up at Izzy. His face softened, and he let go immediately and basically jumped into Izzy’s arms. He kept whispering ‘sorry’ into her hair and she would just chuckle and hold him tighter.

“Mags, what happened?” Alec asked, helping Jace up from the table.

“Jace and Lydia were having an affair.” Magnus said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wish they didn’t. The hand Alec had on Jace’s shoulder helping him up, suddenly slammed him back down on the table and his other hand went to the other shoulder.

“What?!” Alec yelled at Jace.

“Daddy…” Alec froze. He forgot about the kids. For a brief moment, he was living in the past. No kids, no responsibilities. No reason to control his anger. He looked up to see a worried looking Raphael, a scared looking Lily and an angry Rose.

“Get off my daddy!” Rose yelled, before trying to make her way over there. Izzy stopped her and told them all to go back to the bedroom.

“Alec…”

“Get out of my house.” Alec said, letting go of Jace and walking to Clary and Magnus. Alec took Clary in and gave her a hug.

“Alec, you’re my brother. Please, just hear my side of it!” Jace said, getting up from the table.

“Jace, I’ve protected you my whole life. I took you in. You were my right-hand man. My mum only took you in because I asked her too. And I welcome you into my family and support you when you make your own. And then you do this?” Alec yelled, quiet to not startle the children again, but loud enough to make Jace flinch at his words. “We told you! We said think it through! Be certain you’re sure. And not only have you hurt Clary, but you’ve now made a child, who is barely 5 years old Jace! She is the same age as _my son_ and now she’s coming from a broken marriage!” Alec yelled, his voice gradually getting louder by the word.

“Alec, I wasn’t meant to hurt you.” Jace said, looking distraught.

“What about your wife?!” Simon yelled. He tried to move forwards towards Jace, but Izzy struggled to hold him back.

“Jace, get out.” Alec said, his voice drastically changed from how it was a minute ago.

“But…”

“GET OUT JACE!” Alec screamed, making everyone flinch at the change in tone yet again. Magnus stepped forward and placed himself in between the two men to prevent a fight breaking out in a house full of children. It wouldn’t be the first fight between the two that he had split up, but this one seemed more final. There was a good chance that they weren’t going to see Jace like this again and it almost broke his heart to think about it.

“Jace, just go.” Magnus said, sounding defeated and tired. Jace looked around at everyone, besides Clary, and stared at Alec for what felt like forever before he opened the door and left. _He didn’t even say goodbye to his daughter._

The five all exchanged looks, no one brave enough to break the awkward tension that now filled the air. It was only made worse when the film that was entertaining the children had ended and so they all came into the room, searching for their parents. Raphael went straight to Magnus and avoided Alec as much as he could, but Alec was too riled up by Jace to do something right now. He would talk to him in the morning. Lily hugged both her parents and told them she loved them. Izzy knew she probably understood what was happening. Not in detail, but she knew that sometimes, mummies and daddies split up and lived in different homes. Rose ran to Clary and looked at her questioningly, as if she was asking where Jace was.

“Ok, you’re all having a sleep over here. You know what that means.” Magnus said in an excited voice, seeing their faces light up with excitement. He looked to Alec and kissed him quickly before turning back to the kids. “Lily, you go and _carefully_ wake up Max and Alex, remember Max is very touchy.” He said, before Lily ran off. “Raphael, you go and get the blankets from your cupboard.” Magnus said, watching with a smile as his son bounced off into his room. “Rose, you go with mummy and cook as much popcorn as you can!” Magnus said, making it sound like the most exciting thing in the whole world.

Izzy, Simon and Clary loved it when the kids stayed over at Alec and Magnus’ place. Magnus was a natural with the kids. Making everything into a game to entertain them. He would play them all so well. It gave them the opportunity to relax for the night and do nothing. They had their own guest rooms in the house and they would lock themselves in and do whatever they wanted. Sometimes they went out partying. Magnus didn’t mind what they did. He understood that sometimes children can be a handful and you want a break and he was more than happy to give them that break. Alec would watch in awe at his husband. He never thought he could have the whole kids and husband thing, but now he had it, he wondered why he waited so long to actually get it. He realised now why Simon and Izzy had Lily so young.

All the kids ran in, excitedly. All besides Alex and Max. Alex looked very angry that he was woken up and had faint lines from where he had been in the same position for a while. Magnus wasn’t sure how long the fight had gone on for, but apparently it was long enough for Alex to settle into sleep. Max looked tired and sad. He was clutching his blanket and nearly tripped up on it. He walked over to Alec, who was already crouching down for him, and snuggled into his arms.

After two DVD’s and a lot of popcorn, all the children were sleeping on the various couches and chairs that they owned. Raphael was top and tail with Rose on the big couch. Lily had the little couch all to herself. Alex was on the little chair, curled up in on himself. Alec was laid on the floor next to it with a snoring Max on his chest and a beautiful husband laid next to him, gently caressing his hair. Life couldn’t get more perfect than this. Of course, as long as you ignored the fact that his best friend/brother was about to divorce his wife because he was having an affair with Alec’s best friend and his niece was about to be in the middle of a tug of war between two parents who she loves very dearly, and knowing Jace, he will make her pick where she wants to live, which is a lot of stress on a 5-year-old. But besides that, yeah, life was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Alec is struggling with his anger a little. hmm, I wonder what's going to happen  
> Hope you liked it. Comment and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, please don't hate me for this

Alec was awoken by the living room light being turned on to a dim light. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around as much as he could without moving. He noticed a heavy weight on his chest and assumed Max was still asleep on him. His eyes landed on Magnus stood in the doorway. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and his face without makeup. Call him a sap, but Magnus has never looked so beautiful.

“Alexander, you’re still in here?”

“Mags, what time is it?” Alec asked, careful not to move too much so he didn’t wake Max.

“It’s almost 1am baby. Come to bed.” Magnus said, making his way over to them. He carefully lifted Max off his chest and placed him next to Raphael on one of the couches. Alec stood up and groaned at the pain of being on the ground for too long.

“My body hurts.” Alec groaned. Magnus just chuckled. He was so much like Max sometimes, it was so funny. He was grouchy and sad that he had been woken up. But as soon as his head hits the pillow, he will be all over Magnus, wanting cuddles. And same for the morning. Both his boys were sensitive when tired.

When they made their way to the room, Alec had already bumped into several different items of furniture. And he was so tired he wasn’t aware that was apologising to everything he hit, which just made Magnus chuckle. His prediction was right though. As soon as Alec was just in his boxers in bed, he was making grabby hands at Magnus. Magnus got in bed and cuddled up to his husband.

“Goodnight Alexander.” Magnus said, kissing his head.

“I love you Mags. I don’t want to lose you.” He mumbled whilst drifting off to sleep. Magnus knew it one of Alec’s fears that he and Magnus would divorce over something ugly. He feared not being with Magnus as much as he feared how much it would affect their boys. He loved Alec, so much. If he could help it, they would stay married forever.

“I love you too. You won’t lose me.” Magnus promised, before falling asleep.

He knew how much the divorce was going to split up the friendship group. As of right now, no one seemed to have any sympathy for Jace. Magnus guessed he didn’t deserve any and that Clary was the victim here. The divorce hit everyone in their group. Alec was torn between his friend and his brother. Izzy was in the same position as Alec. Simon was stuck between his brother in law and his best friend. Magnus was in the same position as Simon. But the person it hit the most, besides Clary and Jace obviously, was Alec. Lydia was his best friend, he trusted her with everything. And whole time, her loyalty wasn’t because they were friends, but because she was banging his brother. She lied to him, to his face, every time they saw each other. Lydia even had a daughter by some ‘unknown’ man. Thinking back now, of course it had been Jace. She claimed that she didn’t want to say the father’s name because he wasn’t interested. She had a daughter 6 years ago and named her Stephani. It only hit Magnus in that moment… that’s why Jace was so unenthusiastic about Rose. Because it wasn’t his first child. When Magnus and Alec were told about Raphael, they were both so happy and smiled for months straight, until he arrived. When they asked her to be a surrogate a second time, they were enthusiastic but worried. They knew the stress and maybe were a little less enthusiastic. But they both loved both of their boys equally and with all their hearts.

 

Clary walked into her lawyer’s office and took her seat across from Jace. They gave each other dirty looks throughout the whole thing.

“Ok. Clary, your terms are: Jace can have split custody of Rose.” The lawyer began, reading his file.

“It actually wasn’t your decision anyway. I have rights, I’m her father.” Jace spat at her.

“If you can tell me her teacher’s fucking name-”

“Guys! Can we just get through this, so it can be clean and quick? Jace will Rose on one week, you will have her the next and it will continue like that. Who’s having the house?”

“Clary. I’ll be living with my girlfriend.” Jace said smugly.

“Because that doesn’t make either of you sound like sluts.” Clary retorted, wiping the smug smirk off his face.

“And Clary, you’re happy having Rose around his new girlfriend?” The lawyer asked.

“It’s none of my business. As long as she is looked after.” She replied.

“What about birthday’s? Christmas’?” Jace asked.

“We spend them together as a group anyway. You’re still welcome at Christmas. For her. Bring Lydia too.” She said in a calm, collected voice.

“Jace has shares in the art gallery that you and ‘Mr Bane’ own. How are we dealing with that?” The lawyer asked, reading from his file.

“I bought Jace out two weeks ago. It’s just me and Mr Lightwood-Bane.” Clary said. She had a brief thought of Magnus only being addressed as ‘Mr Bane’ but was snapped out of it when her lawyer continued.

“Ah, yes. It does say here that you and ‘Mr Bane’ are the only owners. My apologies.” The lawyer stated, before shuffling his papers.

There it was again. Mr Bane. She was fairly certain that they had both changed their names on the same day, they had a big ceremony about it.

“There seems to be just one issue left.” The lawyer said.

“There can’t be. There isn’t anything else that we haven’t settled between ourselves.” Jace said, confused, looking over at Clary who nodded along with him.

“Yeah, we’ve done everything else.” Clary said.

“Apparently not. There is the matter of your wedding present from a ‘Mr Lightwood’ and a ‘Mr Bane’.” The lawyer read from the paper.

“Why do you keep saying that? They’re married. It’s ‘Lightwood-Bane’.” Clary stated.

“It was, for about a week 5 years ago. They were married.” The lawyer said, searching through his file for the paper. “Ah, here it is. ‘The marriage between Mr Magnus Bane and Mr Alexander Lightwood is hereby annulled. Their names are legally changed back to their maiden names due to the reason for change being marriage. The officiator lacked proper identification and title.’” He read from his paper before looking up at the two very confused people. “It means the minister wasn’t ordained, the marriage is void. Doesn’t count.” He tried again, only to see them look more confused. “They aren’t married.” The lawyer said, brushing over it. “Either way, they left you a wedding present. I’ll leave it to you two to go over this in your spare time since I have a pressing matter to deal with at the moment. Excuse me.” The lawyer said before abruptly leaving.

Clary and Jace stared at each other in silence. Neither had any idea what to do. They were done with the divorce. Their current issue is their best friends think they’re married but aren’t. It’s going to kill them.

“Surely, it doesn’t matter. They had that wedding when they got back.” Jace said, hoping the answer was as simple as that.

“No. He wasn’t real. He was an old family friend of Magnus’. He wasn’t ordained, it was just for show.” Clary said, biting her nails.

“Hey, don’t do that. You’ll chip them and then I’ll have to…” He cut himself off mid-sentence. When they were together, she would bite her nails nervously and he would say ‘You’ll chip them and then I’ll have to repaint them.’ And then she would say ‘you love it.’ And he would reply with ‘not as much as I love you’. They both knew exactly what they were both thinking about.

“I really loved you, you know. Hope you and Lydia are happy.” Clary said. She stood up and left before he could reply.

 

Raphael didn’t go into school that day, because of Camille being a manipulative bitch. Alec didn’t want him bringing home drugs every day. So, he took the day off work, even though Magnus still had to go in and prepare the art gallery for an exhibit they were doing soon. So, Alec was left home, with Raphael and Max. Clary came around during the day and dropped Rose off, so she could go and settle her divorce. Lily spent the day with Magnus at the gallery, helping put paintings up and choosing them. He also planned a surprise for her by secretly adding one of her paintings to it, and everything the painting earns will be hers.

When Clary got back from her divorce appointment, she walked into the apartment to find Alec sat on the floor with Max, drawing with crayons whilst Rose and Raphael were on the couch watching a film.

“Oh, hey Clary. You alright?” Alec looked up and took in the sight before him. She looked exhausted and worried. Had something happened during the appointment. “Kids go and play. We need to have an adult conversation.” Alec said, eyes not leaving Clary’s.

When the kids left the room, Alec walked in with two glasses and two bottles. One was a bottle of flavoured water and the other was wine. She pointed to the wine and he poured her a glass.

“That bad huh?”

“Yeah. The divorce was easy. He’s moving in with Lydia, by the way. So at least I can keep the house.” She said bitterly.

“They’re already moving in? How long have they been going on?” Alec asked. She looked up at him and didn’t blink for a while. To be honest, it was kind of disturbing.

“Let’s just say that I was ‘the other woman’.” She said, downing half her glass.

“Wait, he was with her _before_ you?” Alec asked, pouring a glass of water for himself. She grunted and shook her head. She swallowed her mouthful and pointed to the wine.

“Trust me, you’ll want that.”

Alec looked confused but shrugged and poured himself a glass. “I can’t have too much. I’m home with the boys all day.”

“Alec…” Clary began but got stuck mid-sentence. Whatever this confession was going to be, it was hard for her to say it. She put on a fake smile and touched his knee. “Alec… when I tell you… you can’t freak out.” She said. He began to worry. Why would he freak out? Was there an issue? “Ok… wow, how do I say this? Listen… you.. it’s.. the.. Par-.. you know.. uh.. this… the thing is.. your marriage with Magnus, it’s void.”

“………”

“Alec?”

“………”

“Alec, say something.”

“Void. How. How can it be void? You were there. You witnessed it. There’s photos. We were in a chapel. The guy said the words. We said vows. You were there. What do you mean void?” He rambled, trying to figure out what was happening. Tears started to form in his eyes and one managed to fall free. “OH! This is one of those jokes that everyone does that I don’t understand? Wow, that’s a good one!” Alec said hopefully, wiping away his tear of fear and pretending it was from laughter.

He realised it was real when he looked back at Clary and saw that she was, very badly, fighting off her own tears. “I’m so sorry Alec. The minister, he lied. He wasn’t ordained. Your marriage is void, because he isn’t…” She was cut off by Alec getting up, grabbing his jacket and leaving. “Alec! What about the boys! I have to go to the gallery and help Magnus!” She yelled after him, but it was no use. He stopped listening at the word ‘void’.

 

The harsh weather hit Alec’s cheeks harshly. And just like that, all of Alec’s worst fears became reality. He felt secure and safe in his marriage with Magnus because if they argued, it wasn’t as simple as ‘get your shit and leave’. Because they were married, they had to work through their arguments. Because if they divorced, it wasn’t easy to get married again. He felt happy. He had Magnus. He had proof that he was worth it, and that someone loved him for who he was. He had proof on his finger. It sounded pathetic in his head, but no matter how hard the day was, all he had to do was look down at the ring on his finger and he remembered what he was going home to. He loved Magnus with his whole heart. They had married for half a decade. Well, apparently not. They’ve been falsely wearing wedding rings for half a decade. The rings meant nothing anymore. And just like that, it was just silver on his finger. It wasn’t special, it didn’t mean anything. Now when he looked down and saw it, all he saw was that Magnus wasn’t his husband. He was just his fiancée.

He absentmindedly walked to the art gallery and looked through the window. He saw Magnus and Lily walking around the walls, looking at the hung-up paintings. They both looked so happy and so proud of themselves and in that moment, a heart breaking thought passed through his head.

_How the hell was he going to tell Magnus?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, my computer was being difficult

He watched through the door, seeing Magnus and Lily joke about something to do with the painting. His smile was so infectious that Alec started smiling at the sight. Magnus was so good with all the children of the their group. Alec didn't realise how blessed he was to have children with this absolute angel. Hesitantly, he entered the gallery, plastered on a fake smile and shivered off the cold weather. Magnus and Lily both looked up at him and had the same expression of confusion on their faces. 

"Uncle Alec? I thought you didn't like art?" Lily asked, before turning back to the painting she was looking at and started thinking again. Magnus chuckled at her comment and walked over to Alec, gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. 

"Please tell me you remember that you had our children at home with you." He said, half-jokingly. 

"They're with Clary. We need to talk when you have a minute." Alec said quickly, before hastily walking to Lily and talking to her about the painting she was staring at curiously. Magnus realised whatever it was, it was important. But Alec was putting it off, for some reason. It all seemed really weird and just made him anxious. 

 

Two hours of agonising silence from Alec passed, and Magnus didn't know what to do. His mind was whirling with a thousand different possibilities.  _Did he want another child? Did he want a divorce? Had he burnt the house down? Did he put a hole in his favourite robe? Was he going back to the gang life? **Was he going back to the gang life?! OMG! He's going back to the gang life!!**_   He was snapped out of his vivid thoughts by Alec snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Mags?" He asked. When he saw Magnus was paying attention, he continued. "I said, I think we should get going. Lily is tired, and Clary has had the kids for 2 hours. She didn't exactly have the best appointment with her lawyer today. We should give her the night off." Alec said, smiling at Magnus. But there was something off about it. It wasn't genuine. It didn't bright up the whole world. It made Magnus internally shudder. It scared him.  _That smile can't mean anything good._

 

 

The whole way home was silent, and not the comfortable kind. They dropped Lily off with Simon and Izzy. Izzy pulled Alec aside and said something about a phone call with Clary, to which Alec replied with 'I'll call you later and tell you what happened'. Magnus knew he shouldn't have listened in because now he was even more anxious. When they walked through the door of their home, Clary ran at them. 

"You dick! You left me here with three children on my own!" She yelled before staring at them both, arms crossed. They both tried to hold back laughter as they looked her over. Her skirt was ripped, her face was covered in pen or crayon, she had a chipped nail and one of the heels on her shoes were snapped. She looked Exhausted with a capital E. It must've been hard for her. She hasn't had a baby as young as Max for a couple of years now and Raphael with Rose just spelt trouble. They seemed to be into pranks at the moment.  _I wonder which nerdly uncle taught them that_ Alec thought. 

"Sorry Clary." Alec said, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"At least you two talked about not being married. At least I wasn't mauled for nothing... Ow Alec, that hurts." She said, feeling Alec's grip on her shoulder tighten and his smile become more intimidating.  _SHIT!_ "Oh no. No, that didn't just happen. That only happens in movies!" She looked mortified at herself before grabbing Rose and stumbling out of the house, muttering an apology on her way out. 

"Not being married? You don't want to be married to me anymore?" Magnus whispered, his heart breaking with each word he said. Alec walked over to him and took his face in his hands, kissing him with force and passion. He stumbled backwards but reciprocated the kiss almost instantly. Alec led him to the couch, lips still touching, and they fell down with Magnus slightly on top of Alec. Alec's thoughts were so conflicted about what to do, he couldn't focus.  _Do I tell him? Or do I rip his clothes off?_ Alec decided on the first one and gently lifted Magnus off him, hands not leaving his face. 

"Don't you  **ever** doubt that again, do you hear me? Never!" Alec said, kissing him again. 

"Then what the hell is she talking about?" He asked. 

 

It had been a tough but necessary conversation. Alec told Magnus everything that he knew. The fact their names weren't joined anymore. They weren't married. Their rings meant nothing. Magnus just sat there and listened, not replying the entire time. He didn't seem too happy about it, I mean who would. But Alec at least expected him to react in some way. 

"Magnus? You ok?" Alec asked. 

"I don't care." Was all Magnus replied. 

_He didn't care, that's good. Wait what? He didn't care? He didn't care that they weren't married? Did he not want to be with Alec? Had Alec done something wrong? Did he just give him an easy way out? Had he wanted to divorce Alec the entire time, but didn't know how??_

Magnus looked at him and almost like magic, he could tell Alec's mind was whirling out of control with stupid ideas. "I don't care what a piece of paper says. You are my  _husband!_ I couldn't care less if my name is 'Magnus Bane', 'Magnus Lightwood-Bane' or 'The Blobby Man'. You're my husband and always will be. As long as you'll have me, I'm yours!" Magnus said sternly, his voice leaving no room for argument or disagreement. 

Alec jumped at him and hugged him with so much force and power, not wanting to let go of Magnus. He was terrified of not having Magnus in his life. Throughout it all, every meltdown, every mistake, every fight, every time Alec got mad or upset, every single day Magnus was there for Alec. And Alec knew, there was no way in hell that he would have ever made it through any of it without Magnus by his side. 

 

The next morning, Magnus woke up alone. He rolled over to cuddle Alec before his arm hit the cold sheets where he should've been. He sat up and saw Max sat at the end of the bed, just staring at him. 

"Hi there." Magnus said, chuckling at his son's weird antics. "Where's daddy?" Magnus asked. Max just made grabby hands at him and sat still. He huffed and got out of bed to pick up his little boy. When he did, Max pointed to the door. "You want to go out there? Why didn't you just walk then?" Magnus chuckled. He walked out to see Alec pacing, out of breath and tears streaming down his face. Magnus rushed to his side after putting Max in his highchair. He gave Alec a hug and held him tightly. "Alexander, darling what's wrong?" Magnus asked, trying to get him to look up at him. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm s-sor-rry." Alec chanted through sobs. Magnus didn't know what got him in this state, but it wasn't something mild or insignificant. It couldn't be fixed with a hug. 

"What's the matter? What's wrong? Tell me." Magnus asked in a calm, soothing voice. 

"R-Rpahael… she...s-she took h-him. L-last night. i'm so sorry. I should've l-looked aft-er him b-bet-tter." Alec stuttered between sobs. He was so broken.

"Who took him last night?" Magnus asked, he could feel the adrenalin in his body. He was ready to kill someone. Alec walked away from him, picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Magnus. 

 _You took something from me that I loved!_  
Now it's your turn,  
C x

"Camille."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the malec angst. it's a happy ending story by the way guys. it may not seem it, but it is :)

Alec sat on the couch next to Magnus, with his head buried into his hands. Izzy and Clary were also there, alone. Lily and Rose had been taken during the night. But like Max, Alex was untouched. They were all devastated by what happened. They were angry, debating putting a hit on her. They were sad, debating whether to tell the police. They were so conflicted, they had never felt so powerless.

“It’s my fault. I should’ve checked on him in the night. I knew something was wrong.” Alec apologised, for the 100th time that morning.

“Alexander, stop it.” At first, when Magnus contradicted him, it was out of love. And now, he was just sick of hearing it. His son was missing, he didn’t have time for this whole sympathy shit.

“I’m sorry Mags.” He said, wiping his tears.

“Oh, for fuck sake Alec! Shut up! He’s my son too, and I miss him too! I’m scared for him too! I can’t be here to give you cuddles every time you get a little bit sad!” Magnus shouted, jumping up from the couch.

“Magnus!” Clary shouted. The situation was strenuous on them all. Izzy and Simon both took the blame for Lily and they were both sorry. They were the only parents that weren’t suffering in this situation. Jace blamed Clary, even though Jace was still sleeping there, but on the couch. She blamed him, claiming he should’ve heard the door go. And now Alec and Magnus were fighting.

“No Biscuit! It’s true! Instead of being here, mollycoddling him, I could be out finding my son!”

“ ** _OUR!_**  Don’t you dare! He is _our_ son!” Alec yelled, jumping up from the couch so he was face to face with Magnus. “I don’t need or want you cuddling me every time I’m upset Magnus. I just didn’t want you blaming yourself! If anything, you’re as much at fault as I am! Maybe you want to take a little bit of responsibility?!” Alec yelled, before walking off to his bedroom and slamming the door. Magnus sighed annoyed and slumped on the couch.

“Magnus? Aren’t you going to go after him?” Izzy asked.

When Alec and Magnus argued, they hadn’t leaving it. They always wanted it sorted as quickly as possible, so it didn’t grow to be worse than it actually was. But Magnus didn’t move. He just sat there.

“Magnus?” Clary tried to get through to him. He was daydreaming about something, clearly.

 

_*The previous night*_

_“Shall we go to bed, hubby?” Magnus asked, chuckling._

_“Sure. I love you so much Magnus, and if there was any way I could marry you for real right now, I would.” Alec said honestly, before standing up and taking Magnus’ hand and dragging him into the bedroom._

_They snuggled close in the bed, Alec’s head on his chest, Magnus’ arms wrapped around Alec protectively._

_Magnus lifted his head when he thought he heard a noise from the living room but ignored it. It was probably Raphael getting a glass of water and Magnus was too comfortable to move._

 

“Magnus?” Clary asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“What.” He retorted, sounding cold and distant.

“I said, are you not going to go after him?” Izzy asked.

“No. He’s a grown ass man. He needs to deal with his problems. Whilst he stays here and cries about it, I’m going to go find my son.” Magnus said, putting a tiny bit of emphasis on the word ‘my’, hoping it would get a reaction out of Alec, but it didn’t. He got up, picked up his jacket and left, slamming the door behind him.

 

Alec walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. It was his fault. It was all his fault. He thought he heard a noise last night, but he ignored it! Why did he ignore it? It was all his fault and Magnus thought he was weak _. He’s sick of you. See, it was his easy way out. No need for a complicated and messy divorce. You’re not married. You do realise that now, he could walk out of that door and never come back. It is that easy. You know why? **Because you’re not married…**_

Alec was snapped out of his thoughts by Magnus’ voice being raised a little louder than normal. _“No. He’s a grown ass man. He needs to deal with his problems. Whilst he stays here and cries about it, I’m going to go find **my** son.” _And after, all he heard was the door slam. Alec fell against the door and slid all the way to the floor, crying and sobbing.

_You’re pathetic. You don’t deserve Raphael. What kind of man are you if you can’t protect your own son? Magnus was right. He should only be Magnus’. You don’t deserve him. Any of them. Max, Raphael and Magnus would be better off without you. Just make it simple, just end it all now._

“Shut up.” He murmured to the nagging voice in his head. It wasn’t the first time the voice had told him to commit suicide, but it had normally been subtler than that. This was brutal, and harsh. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a gentle knocking on the bedroom door. “Go away!” He yelled, expecting it to be Magnus. The door opened and he turned around, prepared for a fight, but nothing could’ve prepared him for who actually walked through the door.

“Alec, before you kick and scream at me, just listen to me for a second. Izzy and Clary took Max and Alex out, to give us some privacy. I’m sorry for what happened. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She quickly said, determined to not be interrupted.

“Lydia. What do you want.” Alec said in an angered tone. As if he wasn’t mad enough with his son missing and his hus- fiancée fighting with him, now he has a whore in his bedroom.

“Alec, I know you’re confused. But our friendship was real. I wasn’t loyal because of Jace. Me and you are best friends Alec.” She said, taking a step closer to him. He took two steps back and held his hand up.

“This conversation is the last thing I need right now. Raphael’s been kidnapped, Magnus blames me which he should, and I don’t have time for this shit Lydia!” He rambled.

 “What?! Raphael’s been taken? By who?!” She asked. That was something Alec always loved about her. If there was something more important, she would focus on it. Regardless if she was unhappy or doing something important to her, like apologising to Alec. She would always focus on what was more important. Alec knew that right now, making their friendship ok was the last thing on her mind. He knows she’s already got plan A, B and 65 ready in her mind.

“Do you know Camille Belcourt?”

“Yeah, headteacher of the school Stephani goes to. Why?” She asked, before her eyes grew wide with realisation. Then she breathed in and smirked.

“Really? You’re happy?” He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

“You know what I do for a living right?” She asked, still smirking.

“Your day job as an estate agent? Or your night job as a homewrecker?” He asked sarcastically, his voice laced with venom and hate.

“Alright, I asked for that one. Let’s quit this game whilst I’m behind. I sorted a home for Camille, but I know she doesn’t live there. She had a really weird requirements for the house. Basement with bolts and trap door entrance, permission for soundproofing some rooms and study hard beams in the basement. It was odd, didn’t think anything of it at the time. I just assumed it was headteacher shit.” Lydia said, and Alec could practically see the cogs spinning in her brain.

“Where is this house?” He asked, grabbing a jacket from the closet.

“No, I can do you one better. You don’t know if she will be there. She’s throwing a prestigious party at her actual house tomorrow night. If we all go, she’ll think we’re there. I’ll keep her distracted whilst you all leave the party and go to the house.” She said. Alec knew she had plans already. It’s a shame she never wanted to get her hands dirty. She would’ve been a great gang leader.

“Alright, we’ll do that. We’ll meet you at the party, so it doesn’t look like we’re together.” Alec said, gesturing to the door. She gave him a sympathetic smile and hugged him. He didn’t hug her back, but she knew he needed this. If Magnus wasn’t going to comfort him, someone had to. She knew he would break without it. She accepted that he wouldn’t hug back though, she didn’t expect them to be ok within seconds, that wasn’t her goal. She shut the bedroom door on the way out and locked the front door when she left.

 

The next night, Alec found himself in front of the mirror, checking out his outfit. He hadn’t heard from Magnus, he didn’t come home that night. He was slightly worried until he remembered that Magnus used to own a fucking gang and that he had killed several people with his bare hands before. He’ll be fine.

Alec was just attaching a knife to his lower leg when the bedroom door opened slightly. Magnus peeked his head around and walked in slowly. Alec didn’t turn around, he just kept looking at him through the mirror. Magnus was all dolled up too, so he must’ve heard about the plan. Which meant someone was in contact with him whilst he was ignoring his hus-fiancée. Wow, he really needed to get that under control.

“Hey.” Magnus said awkwardly. Alec just made an acknowledging sound in return, not really trusting his voice right now. He was hurt, angry and dying on the inside.

“Alexander, about what I said-”

“Already forgotten.” Alec said harshly, before straightening out his jacket and walking out the bedroom. He needed to get himself under control, he knew if he had that conversation with Magnus, he would end up breaking down, and right now Raphael, Lily and Rose were counting on him.

 

When Alec arrived at the meet point, Izzy and Clary were there still adjusting each other’s outfits whilst Simon just stood there next to his wife, almost like he was pouting. Alec had been reluctant to let Izzy come, since she was heavily pregnant and ready to drop at literally any moment. But she insisted. She was always so strong willed. Her daughter had been taken and even though it wasn’t the first time, she sure as hell wasn’t going to wait on the side lines. Magnus and Alec had to go to the party and pretend there wasn’t anything wrong with them, so they had to act all loved up. Alec approached Simon and raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

“Literally, she loves Clary more than she loves me.” Simon said, still pouting. Izzy just laughed next to him and pulled him in for a kiss. Her arms weaved around his neck whilst he hands landed on her hips. When they pulled apart, she gave him another quick peck and putting her heels on. “Never mind, I’m good. You sure you should be wearing heels?” Simon said to Alec, smirking. If it wasn’t his sister, Alec would’ve laughed.

“I’ll be fine. I’m skilled. Just because I’m having baby number 5, doesn’t mean I can’t look good.” She said, flipping her hair and smirking at Simon, before giving him another peck.

“Where’s Jace? I thought he was meeting up here?” Magnus asked, looking around. He was trying to ignore the fact that his children weren’t his. It always pained him to remember that the boys will never truly be his and it broke him. Alec and Izzy avoided everyone gaze, especially Clary’s.

“Guys, it’s ok.” Clary said to them before turning to Magnus, “Camille knows Lydia and Jace as a couple, so it would make sense for those two to be all over each other at the party. So, they’ve gone together.” She explained. The strange thing was, she didn’t even sound sad about it. It was weird. After a few minutes of going over the plan and hiding various weapons in their pockets, and boots in Clary’s case, they proceeded to go the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Before walking through the door, Magnus and Alec joined hands awkwardly. They exchanged a strained look before walking into the VIP party. Lydia had really pulled out all the stops to become friends with Alec again. The party was glamorous, to say the least. She had beautiful, golden decorations all over the house, with a long glorious table filled with food that looked so good.

Camille was stood at the top of the stairs, with a beautiful long red dress down to her ankles, tight fitted with red heels. Her hair was in an intricate, complex style. She was stood alone at the entrance of the VIP section, staring down at her guests.

Alec looked up at her and caught her eye. He licked his lips and made his way over to her, after kissing Magnus on the cheek.

Alec grabbed two glasses of champagne and made his way through the crowd. When Alec reached her, he tried to supress his anger to just get through one night.

“Camille. Apology drink?” Alec said, offering her a glass. The group had been through the plan of what to do 100 times, but Alec was still a bit weary about his role.

“An apology? Oh, Mr Lightwood, what could you possibly need to apologise for?” Camille asked in the most seductive, flirtatious tone she could. Alec noticed the ‘Mr Lightwood’. She knew the wedding was fake, and she took joy in reminding him. _Keep it together Alec, you know what you have to do._

“For bruising your neck all those years ago. Come on, share a drink with me.” Alec said, handing her the second glass. He glanced down at the crowd to see Magnus glaring up at them. Alec’s job was to flirt with Camille and make her at ease with their presence at her party. He knew Magnus wasn’t happy with what he had to do, but he had to. They knew this life, they knew how this worked. Sometimes, if you wanted to get what you want, you had to play the long game. You couldn’t just walk in with a gun and ask for it.

“Well Alec, I didn’t know you swung that way. But I’d love to share a drink with you.”

“Pardon? I can’t hear you over all this music.” Alec pretended.

“Let’s go to my bedroom. It’s quieter and… private.” She said smirking, before grabbing Alec’s hand and seductively leading him up yet another set of stairs and into her bedroom.

 

Back at the party, Izzy could tell Magnus was struggling and walked over to him, to try and calm him down. With three children’s lives (possibly) at risk, they didn’t need a little outburst at a party to put them at even more risk. She gently put her hand on his arm and squeezed gently.

“Calm down. It’s part of the plan.” She said in a soothing voice.

“I just don’t like the idea of pimping my husband out to my ex. It sounds wrong.” He replied, eyes not leaving the space where Alec and Camille were a few seconds ago.

“Magnus we’re not pimping him out. He’s gay. I doubt he’ll be able to get it up.” She said, smirking. Throughout his whole life, Alec was repulsed by the idea of touching a woman. He only woman he would hug willingly were his family and Clary and Lydia. Back in high school, Alec was on the football teams. Proper lad, big muscles and was pretty popular. When a cheerleader walked over to him and kissed him, he pushed her back and threw up in a near by trash can. That’s his coming out story.

“Doesn’t make it any better.” Magnus managed to say before Lydia and Jace walked over. Magnus could feel Izzy’s grip get tighter when she looked round at them. Jace had his arm snaked round Lydia and his hand rested on her hip, holding her close. “Iz, calm down.” He whispered.

“Ok, you guys should probably go now. We’ll keep Camille at bay.” Jace said, looking reassuring to them.

“Where’s Alec?” Lydia asked, looking around.

“In her bedroom.” Magnus said through gritted teeth.

“What? Why is he up there with her?? Don’t you realise how dangerous she is?” Lydia almost yelled, before making her way to the stairs.

“You guys go and get the children. We’ll deal with Alec.” Jace said quickly, before bolting it over to the stairs behind Lydia, running up three at a time.

 

Izzy and Magnus quickly found Simon and Clary before heading to the exit to get the car. They knew the address they had to go to and the car was filled with all kinds of things that they would need. Wire cutters, rope cutters, food, water, blankets, towels and even an oxygen tank, just don’t ask how they got it.

When they pulled up outside the house, they got anything they could carry and went to the door. They could hear sounds coming from the house, but every single light was turned off. Clary lifted her foot ready to kick the door in when it opened. Behind the door stood Lily with a gun in her hand, loaded and cocked, ready. Raphael was stood behind her with an axe that looked kind of heavy and Rose who had a pipe of some kind. They all looked ready to fight. Their parents looked with proud expressions before they all dropped their weapons. Lily ran to Izzy and nearly knocked her off her feet with the force behind her hug. Simon hugged his girls with just as much force. Rose ran to Clary and asked where her daddy was and why he wasn’t there to save her. Clary knew she would have to tell Jace and have him explain. Raphael ran to Magnus and held him so tightly.

They sat the kids in the boot of the car, tending to their needs.

“Why were you guys stood there like some kind of avengers task force?” Simon asked amused.

“We thought you were Miss Belcourt. She wasn’t very nice, so we wanted to escape. We wanted to come home.” Lily said to her dad, before hissing at the pain. She had a cut on her shoulder that Izzy was wiping with a first aid kit that she bought. Raphael had a bruise or two on his arms but nothing else. Rose was untouched, strangely.

“Don’t worry sweetie. We’ll deal with her. Where did you get the gun from?” Izzy asked Lily after she put a plaster on the cut.

“From the basement. She was crying and left it there by accident. I shot the door open.” Lily said, acting like it was nothing. Lily was the only one who knew about their gang past, because they thought she was mature enough. She also had faint memories of the safe house, and her house being shot up and Alec’s house exploding. They couldn’t exactly explain those things without the full story. They told her what she needed to know, they didn’t go into detail. She was still only a kid. Maybe one day she’ll understand and be told everything. But right now, they wanted her to have as much of a childhood as everyone else.

“Oh, you bastards!”

They all froze. They knew that voice. Shit. They turned around to see Camille with a gun to Alec’s head, her arm round his neck. “Do what I say, and he gets to go home.”

“Don’t listen to her. She wants to take the kids again. Take them and go!” Alec shouted, earning a hit from Camille.

“Where’s Jace and Lydia?” Clary asked, her hand on Rose’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. They came to get me from Camille.” Alec said, glancing around to see him. “Did they not come here?” He asked, panicking. He glanced at everyone, besides Magnus. He couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Alec, calm down.” Clary said, holding his arms out. She tried to reach out, but Camille just tightened her grip on him.

“Camille. You said we took something from you. What was it?” Izzy asked, ever the negotiator.

“You took my baby from me! Don’t act innocent Lightwood-Lewis!” Camille hissed.

“Is that why you tried to kill me? Because I took your baby? What baby?” Izzy asked.

“Remember the bridge? When you shoved me into the railings and slammed my head against it?” Camille asked bitterly.

“Oh, the time you tried to stab me on my way home from a date with Simon? Yeah, what about it?” She asked, not sounding bitter or mean, which seemed to piss off Camille more.

“I was pregnant!” Was all she said before she was shoved from behind. Alec fell out of her grip and Simon ran forward and dragged him to the car, standing in front of him in a protective stance. Everyone looked behind Camille to see Lydia stood there with her own gun in her hand.

“No. You make my life hell. Break my heart. Kill me. But you. **Do not.** Touch Alec Lightwood. You hear me?” Lydia said. Camille nodded and lowered her gun from Alec’s head. Everyone looked at Lydia with questioning looks. For almost a decade Camille kept popping up and making their lives hell, and nothing seemed to work. Not even nearly strangling her. And suddenly, 6 words spoken by Lydia Branwell and suddenly, she obliges. It wasn’t even a threat.

“Alec? Are you alright?” Izzy said, looking back at her brother. His pupils were blown wide and he looked like he was about to faint. Simon grabbed him before he fell and put him in the car. Everyone looked back at Camille who was laughing in front of them.

“Would you like to share the joke with the rest of the class?” Izzy asked mockingly.

“Sorry,” She wiped tears of laughter before pointing at Magnus, “You won’t touch your fiancée. Like his brother in law got him from the ground, his adopted brother ‘saved’ him from me and he nearly just fainted from the drink I spiked, and you just stood there.” She said in between laughs.

She stopped laughing and the street fell silent when they heard a gun cock behind Camille. Clary glanced over her shoulder to see Jace with a gun to the back of her head. “What did you spike it with?” Jace asked, digging the gun in so hard her head started tilting forward.

“He’ll be fine in a couple of hours.” She said, her eyes silently pleading with Lydia.

“Lydia, take the kids in our car and go Alec and Magnus’ place. I’ll be there soon.” Jace said, eyes not leaving the back of Camille.

“Not without you. No chance.” Lydia said, looking between the group and Jace.

“It wasn’t a question.” He said, finally looking at Lydia. She nodded and walked off behind Jace, presumably to get the car. “Camille, on the ground.”

“Not in this dress darling.” She said, smiling. Jace dug the gun in even more and Camille rolled her eyes, turned to face him and cocked her own gun.

“The only reason you’re alive, is so I don’t end up killing you in front of my daughter.” Jace said. Camille sighed with a smile, hit Jace’s arm, causing the gun to fly out of his hand. She put the gun to his head. “Bang.” She said in a mocking manner.

The group were stunned. They had no idea what to do. Simon put his arms around his girls, and kissed Izzy on the head. Clary sat next to Rose in the boot and Magnus just hugged Raphael. Suddenly, Izzy made a grunting sound.

“OW fuck!” She shouted before doubling over and put her hands on knees, trying to breath.

“Izzy? What’s wrong?” Simon asked, bending down to her height.

“I think the baby is coming.” She replied.

“Honestly?” Simon asked in an unconvinced tone.

She glared at him clutching her stomach. “Would I make it up at a time like **this**?!” She said between gritted teeth. Over the past couple of weeks, when she wanted to wind Simon up, she would pretend the baby was coming and laugh at how pale his face would go and how much he would panic, even though this would be the 5 th child.

“Well you do have a history of…” He stopped when she glared at him again. “…Being lovely.”

“Get her in the car!” Magnus yelled, before looking back at Camille. “Put the gun down Camille for fuck sake.” He said in a bored tone.

“No. It’s unfair. She gets 5 kids, and I don’t get any!” She yelled, tightening her arm around Jace’s neck. Jace elbowed her in the stomach and took the gun from her. He spun round, pointed the gun at her and shot her stone dead, right between the eyes. Magnus let out a sigh of relief, until he heard someone scream. “ **NO!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how wrong things can go. at least Camille is dead now  
> PS, if you understood the doctor who reference, I love you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it took so long. I've been focusing on my other story, hope this is ok

Lydia jumped out the car and ran to Camille’s body. “What did you do?!” She yelled at Jace, tears streaming down her face.

“She started it!” He yelled like a child. “Why are you so bothered?”

“If I killed Izzy, I’m sure you would be bothered about it!” She yelled, before cradling Camille’s body.

“But Izzy is my… was Camille your sister?” Jace asked, realisation dawning on him. He didn’t get a reply, just sobs from Lydia and a faint ‘no, please don’t go’.

Magnus was cut out of his phase by Izzy grunting in the back of the car. He picked up Raphael and carried him to Lydia’s car. He strapped him in the back before doing the same with Rose and Lily. He carefully approached Lydia and got the keys. He got in and sat in the driver’s seat. He began thinking back to what Camille said. _This has gone on long enough. Fix it, before you lose him for good you idiot!_ He jumped out the car and ran back to Simon’s. He opened the back door and got Alec out, carrying him to his car.

“He asked for you, you know. When we got him from Camille. First thing out of his mouth was your name.” Jace said glumly before opening the passenger door for Magnus to strap Alec in. Magnus gave him a nod before getting in his side and leaving.

 

When Alec opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Magnus sat on the bed next to him. Magnus smiled down at him and stroked his hair out of his face.

“Hey baby.” He said, before placing a kiss on his forehead.

“If I’m dreaming, don’t wake me up.” Alec said and leaned up to kiss Magnus. Magnus replied immediately before pushing him back down to the bed.

“Alexander. We need to talk in more depth later but I’m sorry and I love you so much.” Magnus whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Alec asked amused. Magnus looked over to the door way and Alec followed his direction to see his sister stood in the doorway with a baby in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

Alec sat up immediately and gestured for her to come in. She sat on the bed next to him and waited for him to be ready to hold the baby. “It’s a girl?” He asked excitedly. Izzy nodded before laughing a little and handing him the delicate new baby. “Name?” He asked, not tearing his eyes away from the baby in his arms.

“Her name is AJ. Which stands for Alexandra Jessica Lightwood-Lewis.” She said, cringing a little at the name.

Alec chuckled. “Why the face?” He asked, amused.

“Did Simon pick the name?” Magnus asked, gently caressing the baby’s head.

“Yeah. Alexandra is some DC person. And Jessica Jones is some Marvel person. I don’t know. I chose Alex’s name, so I guess it’s fair.” She said, gently kissing the baby’s head and then Alec’s.

“She beautiful Iz. Just like her mother. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.” He said, sighing at himself. Throughout the births of all her children, Alec had been by her side the whole time. Even after she had the baby, he would stay in the hospital until she was discharged whilst Simon and Jace would go home and fix up the room for the new baby. He knew it couldn’t go any other way, since he had been asleep for god knows how long. But he was gutted he missed it.

“Not a problem. Simon was there, and he was so helpful. It was so cute seeing him all flustered when he saw the head sticking out.” She said, causing her and Alec to chuckle.

“Did Jace and Lydia get back ok?” He asked. There was almost a minute of silence before he looked up at the two who were avoiding his gaze. “What happened?”

“Short version or long version?” Izzy asked. Alec shrugged. He didn’t care, he wanted an answer! Yes, Jace and Lydia had both betrayed him on personal levels, but they were still, regrettably, a big part of him and he loved them both.

“Camille and Lydia were sisters.” Magnus said.

“Were?”

“Camille was shot by Jace, who is now single and homeless. He’s staying in the guest bedroom.” Magnus said, before kissing the baby’s head.

“How’s Lydia handling it? She must be devastated.” Alec said, handing AJ back to Izzy. Alec looked at Magnus who looked down. “What are you not telling me?”

“Lydia is… um… well she…” Magnus tried. He tried so hard but he just couldn’t tell Alec what happened that night.

_Magnus pulled away from the house before seeing Lydia pick up a gun. He applied the brakes and ran out the car as fast as he could._

_“Lydia, no!” Magnus yelled, running towards Lydia. He knocked the gun out of her hand. She started fighting against him until he hugged her whole body, retraining her. “Lydia, stop!” He yelled, gaining her attention. She stopped trying against him and slumped into his arms. He sobbed her heart out, crying out Camille’s name._

_“Babe come here.” Jace said, making his way over to her and holding his arms out._

_“ **No! You stay away. You stay well back, do you hear?!** ” Lydia yelled, doing her best to move away from him. _

_“AH! Magnus call your doctor friend!” Izzy screeched from the back of the car._

_“HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Simon yelled, running away from the car._

_“That’s the head of your new child Simon! Izzy, you’re going to have to push!” Clary said, putting on first aid gloves and lifting Izzy’s dress._

_“Ah! Simon, come here! It hurts!” She grunted, trying to reach out for his hand. When she grabbed him, she squeezed to try and ease the pain._

_“AHHH! Omg god babe! I need that hand!” He screamed. He got in the car and sat on the seat where her head was and put it on his lap. He grabbed a blanket from the back and kept dabbing her head, soaking up the sweat._

_“Izzy you’re not pushing.” Clary said._

_“I can’t! it hurts too much!” She cried._

_“Isabelle Lightwood-Lewis! You aren’t some new mother! This isn’t even your first home born! It’s our fifth child and you are my strong beautiful wife and-”_

_“Simon, I love you. But shut up.” Izzy said, before giving another push._

_“Magnus let me go. Get your kids home!” Lydia said, pushing Magnus away. Magnus stumbled to the ground and hit his head on the ground. Lydia ran to the gun, picked it up and put it to her head. “Magnus take the kids home. They don’t need to see this. Tell Alec I’m sorry.” She said through tears. Magnus didn’t have a choice. He needed to leave, get Alec to a doctor and Isabelle to a hospital to have the baby checked out._

_“Lydia, please stop. Think about Alec, how devastated he’ll be. Just listen to me and come back with us.” Magnus said. He could see Lydia contemplating and actually considering putting it down. She lowered it, but as she did, Jace hit her arm to get her to drop the gun. She accidentally pulled the trigger but shot Magnus in the shoulder._

_Lydia felt so guilty that when the police arrived, she took the blame for Camille’s murder. The police were called by a neighbour who heard multiple gun shots._

“Lydia is in prison.” Magnus said, gently caressing his head. He didn’t want to go into detail, he didn’t want Alec to hate Lydia more than he already did. It would kill Magnus.

“And you promise that’s all there is? No more secrets remember?” Alec said, looking at Magnus unconvinced.

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec again. It wasn’t rushed, it was slow and meaningful. Alec tried to deepen the kiss, tried to pull Magnus into his lap, but Magnus didn’t move. When he did finally pull back, he looked at Alec with a pained expression. “It isn’t as bad as it looks.” Magnus warned before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Ok babe, I’m getting a lot of mixed signals here.” Alec said. Magnus looked up at him and they both started chuckling. The chuckling stopped instantly as he revealed the gunshot wound on his shoulder. “Oh my god!” Alec said, jumping out of the bed and pushing Magnus on the bed gently. He leaned down carefully and kissed the wound. Magnus hissed at the pain and wove his hands into Alec’s hair. It was an intimate moment, one that they go so carried away they forgot that Alec’s sister was still in the room.

“You know what? I’m going to leave. It’s late anyway. Love you both, see you tomorrow.” Izzy said awkwardly, reminding them both od Simon. Damn, those two were a match made in heaven, for real. When she gently shut the door, Magnus sped the kiss up and deepened it.

Alec grunted and pulled back. “Where did that come from?” Magnus just grabbed Alec’s belt loops and pulled him onto his lap. He kissed him again and let out an animalistic growl. Alec just chuckled and welcomes his tongue, willingly.

Magnus pulled back when the need for oxygen became too strong to ignore. “Alexander, about everything I said. I am so sorry. I wasn’t trying to call you weak or pathetic or a bad father. It was just as much my fault, and I’m so sorry. I love you, _so damn much._ ” He said, before kissing his cheek and making a way down to his neck. He began to nibble and bite on his neck, giving him the softest hickey in the whole world.

“Magnus…” Alec moaned out. He weaved his hands into his hair and gently tugged, the way Magnus liked it. He could feel both of them harden against each other, days of no communication between them, no loving looks or names, all coming out in one moment. They were trying to say things without words. _I’m sorry. I love you. You’re my world._

Alec sat up on his lap, making Magnus’ follow, their lips never parting. He gently took Magnus’ shirt off before breaking the kiss to do the same to himself. He started playing with Magnus’ belt buckle before a knock at the door pulled them apart. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. He was half hard, on his fiancée’s lap (who he hasn’t had a loving conversation with in days), about to take his trousers off, and _now_ is when the door knocks? Really?!

Alec got off his lap and rolled next to him in the bed. “Come in.” He said when he trusted his voice again. When the door opened, Alec felt like a dick for complaining eternally. A tear soaked Raphael walked through the door, Max leading him with one hand whilst the other was gripping his blanket tightly.

“Papa, Daddy, Raphael sad.” This is a prime example as to why Alec loves his boys with his whole heart. Max, who was only 2, hadn’t seen his Daddy in a couple of days, since Alec has been unconscious. And because his brother is crying, that takes his whole attention. Tomorrow morning, when everything is ok again, Max will freak out and hug Alec and won’t let him go for a while, because he’s missed him. But right now, his brother needs his Daddy more.

“Raphael, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked as Alec made grabby hands at Max. Max shook his head and held onto Raphael tighter.

“I had a nightmare about her again.” Raphael said, wiping his tears. Alec and Magnus held out their arms at the same time. They chuckled lightly at each other and embraced both of their boys. They all snuggled up into the bed and drifted off to sleep, peaceful and content with their family. And Alec knew that he and Magnus would find time for their little reunion at some point tomorrow, but for now, he had all three of his boys and that’s all he needed in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the cliffhangers. comment what you think!


End file.
